Danger Zone
by Jeva
Summary: [Top Gun fic; rated R for swearing, nudeness, violence, and gore] Ten years after Maverick became a Top Gun instructor, a new group of Top Gun fighters are chosen and one of them may prove to be more of a challenge than anything Maverick has ever faced...


//Title:// Danger Zone  
  
//Rating:// R  
  
//Contents:// Swearing, nudeness (possibly), violence, and some gore  
  
//Summary:// Ten years after Maverick became a Top Gun instructor, a new group of Top Gun fighters are chosen and one of them may prove to be more of a challenge than anything Maverick has ever faced.  
  
//Author's notes:// Hehe, I just watched Top Gun for the first time on April 28, 2002 and I started this fic on April 28, 2002. So you guys can time me on how long this will take me to finish. Basically this fic was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, but I think it will be pretty interesting. Hope you guys enjoy the read!  
  
//Disclaimer:// I do not own anyone that you recognize from the movie, so forget about calling me to get Tom Cruise's phone number.   
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunrise had lost its beauty after seeing it so many times, but it was still one of the Earth's naturally wonders. As the sun began to peek over the dark horizon, several men and women rushed around as jets prepared for take off. The men and women who weren't on the ground, but in the jets were feeling the same emotions they had felt since they had first begun. Excitement, some fear, and--for one of them--sleepiness.  
  
A yawn exscaped a young pilot as his jet was being checked over by the workmen on the surface of the aircraft carrier, but it was cut off when his partner reached forward and hit him in the back of the head. "Wake up, Glaze. We aren't going to have a repeat of what happened last time."  
  
Glaze grinned a bit before finishing his yawn. "You have to admit that it was fun, Kat."  
  
Kat, Glaze's female partner, rolled her eyes and hit him in the head again. "It would have been fun if we hadn't gotten chewed out by Barkley. I'm going to get back for that, Glaze."  
  
"If you keep hitting me in the head, I'm going to loose all my brain cells and where would we be then?" Glaze asked before he heard that his jet was ready to go.  
  
"All right, Newbie, let's see what you got," a voice crackled in his ear and Glaze couldn't help but to grin.  
  
"This may be an exercise flight, but I'll make sure to make you head spin, Cowboy," he responded before shooting his jet forward on the runway. Mintues later his jet was off of the aircraft carrier and in the air.  
  
"How are we doing, Kat?" Glaze called to his partner as he leaned into a sharp climb. He was beginning to feel the usual excitement and thrill of being in the air, of having control of his life with just a movement of the stick he held in his hands.  
  
"Hold on a sec. This ain't like dusting crops, Glaze--" Kat answered, while Glaze rolled his eyes.   
  
"I hate that movie. I despise it. I will crush it when I go home for the Christmas holidays..." he began to rant while leveling the jet and turning a sharp right.  
  
"Watch it! And I'll have you know that that movie is a classic!" Kat shouted back to her partner, who grinned as he had succeeded in getting on Kat's nerves.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, where're the boogers?" Glaze asked into his radio as he strapped his mask over his face. Kate did the same minutes later as she worked on looking for the 'enemy' fighters.  
  
"Bogies, Glaze. Man, I don't know how you got that callsign. I would have dubbed you Newbie, if anything," Cowboy replied as Glaze spotted his wingman's jet.  
  
"Just paint me purple and call me lucky--"  
  
"Remind me to do that when we head back in," Cowboy laughed.  
  
"--but where is that blasted--Shit!" Glaze finished as a small jet flew passed his own, at a high speed and no more than two meters from his wing. "Why weren't you watching for him!?"  
  
"I was! But you had to be filling up the radio with so much clutter that you couldn't hear me! Damn it! He's tailing Cowboy!" Kat yelled back, looking outside the canopy to see if there were anymore 'enemies.'  
  
"Ah, fuck!" Cowboy yelled, while Glaze grimaced. This was going bad already.   
  
As his jet sped toward Cowboy's, Glaze called, "Aren't things supposed to go bad //ten// minutes after we get into the air?"  
  
"Shut you ass and get over here and get Jix off me!" Cowboy yelled back and that's when Glazed noticed that it was indeed Jix.   
  
"Oh, please," Glaze said almost lazily. "Jix, I told you before that this would happen sooner or later."  
  
"Man, he can't hear you, so get your white ass over here and get him off my tail!" Cowboy shouted, while throwing his jet into a diving barrel roll. Glaze watched before following.  
  
"I see you have been practicing your aerial skills," he commented and grinned as he followed the small jet, which was tailing his wingman.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Glaze, and get him off," Cowboy replied before turning sharply upward and then to the right. At that moment Glaze had the small jet locked and yelled in victory.  
  
"What'd I tell ya, Jix! Never mess with da Glaze!" he yelled as he pulled up and the jet peeled away. Kat was shaking her head as she looked around for anymore enemies and Cowboy was just shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Glaze, you ain't a black man, you'll never be a black man, so don't even try talking like a black man," he said while Glaze grinned again. The two jet's were now side-by-side, so Glaze flashed him the finger and stuck it into his mouth. Cowboy saw and made a face of disgust, while Fresh, Cowboy's partner, laughed.  
  
"You're the only black man up here, Cowboy, just thought I'd keep you from getting lonely," Glaze said, ending his sentence with a girlish tone. The three men laughed, while Kat growled.  
  
"If you don't stop that, Glaze, I swear--" she began, but was interrupted as Glaze looked around.  
  
"Anymore out there?" he asked, grinning inwardly as he knew that Kat was now really annoyed at the pilot. Kat was about to say something that may have bruised Glaze's ego, but stopped when another voice came on the radio.  
  
"That's it, boys. Bring them in." Glaze frowned, wishing he could stay up in the air longer, but nodded and unstrapped the mask from his face.  
  
"Roger, Roger."   
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
"Fuck! Ah! What the fuck was that for, you fucking fucker!?" came a yell heard by many in the showers. All the men laughed at hearing this, knowing what had happened. It was Cowboy getting his revenge on Glaze.  
  
"I told you that I would do it, you lucky bastard," the small black man laughed, walking to his locker with a towel wapped around his waist. Soon, behind him, came a very purple Joshua Litchon AKA Glaze. Laughs erupted from every man in the locker room, while Glaze gave them all a scowl, his white teeth looking more white compared to his now-purple flesh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You all got your laughs, but just you guys wait. None of you had better sleep tonight," he told them, walking stiffly to his locker, leaving a trail of purple footprints in his path. This made the men laugh some more.  
  
"You told me to do it, and you should have learned never to bring up something I will actually do." Cowboy chuckled as he pulled out some clothes from his locker.  
  
"Hey, Glaze, did he get your Willy?" Fresh called from his side of the locker room and caused the men to go off on another round of laughter. Glaze just grinned and winked at Fresh.   
  
"Do you wanna look for yourself?" he asked in a seductive tone, which made Fresh crack up.  
  
"Sorry, man, but you are so not my type. I go for brown skin," he answered, wrapping his arms around Barsh, who turned to Fresh and, putting a hand to Fresh's mouth, pretended to make out with the dark haired pilot. The men cheered on the two, but quieted when Barkley walked into the room.  
  
Barkley, as he was known as, was the man in charge of everything that went on on the aircraft carrier. The tall, dark skinned man was known very well for shouting at the trouble-makers of each group of pilots that came into his command. Which was why, many thought, he first turned toward Glaze.  
  
"I see that you've found your color, Litchon," Barkley commented, getting some snickers from men around the room. Glaze looked down at himself and saw that the paint was now dry.  
  
Looking up, he grinned and replied, "I always thought that purple would go with my eyes." Which was a lie.   
  
His light blue eyes seemed to be more enhanced by the purple and made them seem more eerie than they were with his regular complection, which was white with a slight tan. His light brown hair--now purple--had some still wet paint in it and he watched a drop drip off of a strand.  
  
"That's always good to know. Put on your clothes and get to my office ASAP," the tall man eyed the slightly shorter man before him quietly. "And no lolly-gagging."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Glaze shouted with a salute and a straight back, which caused his towel to become loose and fall. Fighting a blush from his face as the men laughed at this, Glaze caught the towel before it fell complete off of him and pulled it back in from of him.  
  
"He did get it!" Fresh shouted before sitting down and then falling over with laughter. Again Galze found it hard to fight the blush creeping into his cheeks. Barkley just watched the young pilot's face before nodding.  
  
"My office ASAP," he told him before turning around and leaving the men to their laughter.  
  
"Something tells me that Barkley wants something," Barsh spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows, which set the others off on another laughing spree. Glaze now let himself go red in the face as he pulled some clothes out of his locker.  
  
"Har, har. At least I got something someone wants," he retorted and there was a chorus of 'ooooh's and 'he got you good's as he got himself dressed. He took his time, thinking that he needed to get the boss annoyed that day.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
"Glad you finally found the time to come here, Litchon," Barkley said as Glaze saluted him with a supressed grin on his face. He was still purple, but the paint was dry and was beginning to peel off of him.  
  
"You're welcome, Sir. I just thought that you wouldn't have appriciate it if I had went to go and get something to eat, seeing how it is lunch now, Sir," he replied smartly, which caused Barkley to slam his fist onto the table in front of him.  
  
"I've had it up to here with you, Litchon. I would have you kicked out of this aircraft carrier faster than you can say 'I do' if it weren't for the fact that you are leaving here already," the taller man told Glaze, who blinked in confusion.  
  
"Sir, you're not...you're not really going to--"   
  
Barkley waved his hand to cut the younger man off and said, "I'm not going to do anything. You were chosen to go to Top Gun. Along with Chistina "Kat" Morgan."  
  
Glaze looked amazed at this news, but the look of amazement was shattered by the fown that appeared on his face at the mention of his flight partner. "It has to be Kat?"  
  
"She's right below you in the point range, with Fresh right behind her," Glaze then looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Sir, is there any way that you could not let her go? I mean, I get along with her and all, but--"  
  
"Litchon, you are going to go to Top Gun with Morgan as your partner, or you're not going at all," Barkley barked at him, before cocking an eyebrow. "Your decision?"  
  
Glaze looked torn. He really wanted to go, but he didn't know if he could stand to have Kat as his partner anymore. She just never seemed to click with him and the two had always been on opposite ends of opinions. The girl loved Star Wars, while he himself couldn't stand the scifi film. But he couldn't pass up an opprotunity like this...  
  
"Where do I sign?" he answered finally with a grin.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
//Author's notes:// There you go! Prologue of my fic Danger Zone! I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far and will stick around! Maverick's going to be in the next part! Gotta love that guy. He's awesome. More coming soon and please leave a review on the way out. Thank you!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
